


it's hard to breathe (when there's dust in my lungs)

by imalivebecauseirondad



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Marvel Cinematic Universe, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalivebecauseirondad/pseuds/imalivebecauseirondad
Summary: Jimin dances together with the rest of BTS on stage, a familiar and soothing routine. It leads into the rap interlude, and Jimin felt it.It was right before Yoongi's rap - a change to the air. It felt heavier, somehow. Darker. Emptier.The fans were still screaming, but now it didn't seem like joy or excitement. No, this felt like sheer panic. Jimin didn't quite understand what was going on, but waited for Yoongi to start his lines.It never happened.Ignoring every rational part of his mind and all of his training he spun, because he was just that worried, goddammit. Yoongi hadn't started his lines, and he'd only not do that if something was incredibly wrong.Yoongi and Jungkook are the first to go, falling to their knees and hugging each other as they disappear into dust. Jimin catches sight of the real, terrible fear in their eyes, and wants to throw up. Hoseok notices his distress, reaching out for him as he dissolves. Namjoon mouthes 'I'm sorry' as he crumbles.Taehyung is the last to go, clutching at Jimin, begging him to not to forget him, and Jimin feels tears slip down his face as his brother in every way but blood says 'I love you' one last time.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) & Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM & Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa (BLACKPINK) & Park Jimin, Min Yoongi | Suga & Park Jimin, Tony Stark and Park Jimin (BTS)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	1. they're gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Marvel/BTS crossover, in which they are affected by Thanos's Snap. The only difference is that dust deaths will only last for about one year, instead of five (I wanted to lessen the suffering a bit). Also, no shipping in this. I'll brought Blackpink into this, but it will be PURELY PLATONIC.
> 
> P.S, some things might not make sense or contradict actual things- just roll with it.
> 
> Any section in italics = memory/flashback
> 
> Italics = thoughts

Jimin dances together with the rest of BTS on stage, a familiar and soothing routine. It leads into the rap interlude, and Jimin felt it.

It was right before Yoongi's rap - a change to the air. It felt heavier, somehow. Darker. Emptier.

The fans were still screaming, but now it didn't seem like joy or excitement. No, this felt like sheer panic. Jimin didn't quite understand what was going on, but waited for Yoongi to start his lines.

It never happened.

Ignoring every rational part of his mind and all of his training he spun, because he was just that worried, goddammit. Yoongi hadn't started his lines, and he'd only not do that if something was incredibly wrong.

Yoongi and Jungkook are the first to go, falling to their knees and hugging each other as they disappear into dust. Jimin catches sight of the real, terrible fear in their eyes, and wants to throw up. Hoseok notices his distress, reaching out for him as he dissolves. Namjoon mouths 'I'm sorry' as he crumbles.

Taehyung is the last to go, clutching at Jimin, begging him to not to forget him, and Jimin feels tears slip down his face. "Don't leave me, Tae-Tae, please," he begs, before raising his face upwards. " _PLEASE, NOT HIM!_ "

When he looks back, there's nothing left except dust.

Their fans had either been silent or crying as they witnessed what was happening, and now it was their turn. Jimin feels more tears escape his eyes when they begin to crumble, people reaching for others. A girl in front of the stage screams, and he rushes toward her, trying to forget what just happened. She's alone- everyone around her is already gone. She looks at her fingers as they slowly fade, then desperately reaches for him. He grabs her other hand.

"You're alright." he says, trying to be calm for her. She meets his eyes, afraid. Half of her is already gone.

"I'm going to die," she whispers.

"You're not alone." he says, and that seems to be enough for her, because she fades with a peaceful smile. He looks up, still numb from shock. Half of the people who were there are now gone.

Jimin stands, looks at his hands, waits for himself to go, and feels something deep inside of him shatter when he doesn't, and he realizes, _he's not going_. He's not going with them. He's not going to see them again.

_They're gone._

And Jimin _s h a t t e r s_.

* * *

Jimin sits on the couch in the dorm, a pack of beer near him, so, _so_ tempting, but Jin had never let them drink in the dorm, so he wouldn't start now. He would follow his hyung's rules, even if he wasn't there to see.

Part of him still can't believe they're gone, because the were full of life and happy and had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve to die, so they couldn't be gone. But a larger part of him, the hurting part of him, knows that they are gone.

He'd seen the reports. Half the universe wiped out. And Bangtan, his family, is gone.

They've been dead for a month.

Even Yeontan and Holly were gone, which hurt too much to think about. The last remnants of his family, gone.

"Jimin-ah?" a familiar voice drifts through the door. _Manager Sejin._ "Can I come in?"

"The door's open," he calls out, voice heavy. He hears it click open, and then Sejin is standing in front of him. "Sorry about the mess. It was like that be-before."

"Jimin-ah......" Sejin looks at him for a moment, before reaching into his bag and pulling out a trophies. Jimin's breath catches in his throat. "You- Bangtan- were nominated. You won. Nobody actually got these, so..."

He places them on the table.

"Best group, huh? I guess we aren't really anymore," Jimin muses, mostly to himself. "Considering they're all..."

"...dead..." Sejin finishes, when he trails off.

"Best social artist?" He pulls out his phone an takes a selfie, with a wobbly smile, and posts it, captioned 'Still fighting, love you ARMY!", and breaks down again. There's a long and weighted silence in the room, broken only by Jimin's occasional sniffles.

"When we get back, management will want you to work harder," Sejin informs him, making him laugh bitterly.

"Seven times harder, right?" Sejin winces. "I'll do it. I'll work hard, so they won't be forgotten. ARMY will remember me, but BTS will fade until only Jimin is left. I can't let that happen, even if I have to release millions of solo albums, do hundreds of collaborations. _They will not be forgotten._ "

Sejin stares at him, eyes wide with silent understanding. "If you're sure," he finally replies, and moves to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jimin-ah."

"I hope so," Jimin says, and smiles fakely. The door opens then shuts, leaving Jimin alone in the ghost of his home.

* * *

Sometimes, Jimin sees the others around the dorm. He walks into Jungkook's room, and he and Taehyung are sitting on the floor playing video games. They turn to look at him and they smile and he reaches out to touch them and then they're gone.

He can hear Seokjin yelling down the hallway. _Yah, you brats, come help me with the dishes!_ For a moment, he'll forget and he's rushing down to the kitchen with an apology on the tip of his tongue, and then he stops because no one's there.

He can hear the ghost of Yoongi's favorite piano pieces wafting through the air. When he looks at the piano, it's cold and empty and covered by a light layer of dust.

He sees Hoseok staring at him with tears in his eyes when he wakes up from a nightmare sobbing, can see him reaching to comfort him and hold him. He can hear Namjoon promise him everything will be alright. _It's okay, Jiminie. We're here._

He sees Yoongi sprawled on the couch, with Taehyung annoying him and talking loudly. _The day you shut the fuck up will be the day I achieve true happiness,_ Yoongi says. And then they're both gone, crumbling to dust like they did on front of him once before.

He walks into the living room one day with a cheerful greeting, and sees them all sprawled around the room, watching a movie. Hoseok immediately brightens when he sees him, Taehyung and Jungkook cheerfully call his name, and everyone else smiles at him, and for a moment he feels happy and warm. Then they all evaporate and he feels that crushing grief all over again.

It _hurts._

* * *

_(a month before the snap)_

_"Jimin hyung?" It comes out small and timid, and Jimin jerks his gaze to Jungkook, who is looking up at him, all bright and doe-eyed and innocent, right after their performance in the award show. He chuckles and reaches out to ruffle the younger's hair. He squawks in protest, reaching up to fix his hair. "Hyung! Don't do that!"_

_"Ah, sorry, Jungkook, but it's so hard not to!" Jungkook ducks away from his outstretched hand and huffs out a breath, trying to act annoyed but clearly smiling._

_"Joonie hyung told me to call you, he wants you to meet someone." Confused, Jimin follows Jungkook to a different room, and stops when he sees Blackpink **(REMEMBER, PURELY PLATONIC)** standing in the room, with the rest of Bangtan present. He stares at everyone in confusion._

_"Jimin-ssi!" Namjoon greets him cheerfully. "Sejin-ssi thought it would be a good idea to have a collaboration with Blackpink, seeing as they're one of the most popular girl groups right now!"_

_Jimin shakes himself out of his daze, somehow managing to mumble, "Huh, that's.....nice." He's pretty sure he heard Yoongi laugh slightly._

_One of the girls- Jennie, he remembers- clears her throat, breaking the somewhat awkward silence. "Um, could we have introductions? I don't think any of us really know all of your names," she says, smiling sheepishly. They all introduce themselves as Bangtan, then Hoseok says their names one by one immediately._

_"That is Seokjin hyung, the oldest that's Yoongi, who-"_

_"Yoongi hyung," Jin reminds him._

_"-sorry, Yoongi hyung, I'm Hoseok, t_ _hat's Namjoon, the one who came late is Jimin,_ _and he's our most precious dongsaeng-" Hoseok continues, seeming to forget about remaining professional and Jimin would very much like to die now, please and thank you. "He's soft and precious and pure and-"_

_"Can you just introduce Tae-Tae already?" Jimin grumbles, desperately hoping he isn't blushing. He definitely hears Yoongi laugh this time, and shoots a glare at him._

_"No need to get grumpy, Jiminie." the rapper says, giving him a gummy smile. "Hobi's just saying the truth."_

_Jimin is definitely blushing now. It doesn't help when one of the girls whispers, "They're so sweet." And then- "Why can't you guys be like that?" (He probably wasn't meant to hear that.)_

_Hoseok decides to continue. "That's Taehyung, and finally, that's Jungkook, our maknae." Hobi looks at the girls. "Your turn!"_

_Blackpink does their group intro, then the girl who'd said they were sweet stepped forward. "I'm Jisoo, that's Jennie, Chaeyoung, and Lisa. We're looking forward to working with you."_

_Namjoon smiles. "So are we."_

* * *

"Eomma?"Jimin calls, stepping into their house. "Appa? Hyung?" His brother has been visiting, and he'd been about to come join, when the Decimation, as the media calls it, happened, and then he was too heart-broken and grief-stricken to come. He calls their names again, refusing to think abut what might've happened to them.

He steps into the living room, and finds a purse- his mom's purse, the one he'd sent her- on the ground, next to a shattered glass. A few ashes lay around them, the majority gone.

"This isn't funny!" A bit of his panic slips into his voice. He falls to his knees, staring at the items numbly. He knows what happened to them, _he knows_ , but he can't bear to think of it, because then he'll be completely alone.

He can picture it clearly- his family laughing happily, then suddenly a scream as his mother disappears, then his dad, his glass shattering, then Jihyung, his eyes wide and scared. The reality of the situation hits him, and then he starts to sob. Loud, ugly sobs that echo in the empty room, with nothing but ghosts of memories of people he will never see again.

* * *

The few days after the Decimation, Jimin dials a number on his phone. He waits for a moment before there's a click and someone speaks.

"He-hello?" It's Lisa. he can tell she's been crying; she keeps sniffing and her voice is thick.

"Lisa?"

"Jimin-sunbaenim?" Suddenly, she's alert, and he can hear her voice more clearly. "Are you okay? What happened to the others?"

"Lisa-" he swallows, and suddenly, it's hard to speak. "Lisa, they're-they're gone. I'm alone"

For a moment, all her can hear is her breathing, before she sniffs and then he knows she's crying.

"Jennie-Jennie and Chaeyoung-" she breaks off and chokes back a sob. Jimin has a terrible feeling about what she's going to say. "They both-they both crumbled in front of me, and now Jisoo and I are alone."

"God, Lisa......" He trails off, before making a split second decision. "Where are you two?"

"Um, we're at the dorm."

"Can I come over?" The bands had met up once in each of their dorms, so he knew where to go. "I'd invite you over, but....well, it's kind of a mess. Besides, I don't think Seokjinnie hyung...." he trails off, realizing his mistake. Lisa broke the silence.

"I'll tell Jisoo you're coming. Don't let anyone see you." He feels relief flood him.

"Of course. I'll be there as soon as I can. See you in a bit."

He's about to end the call when Lisa speaks again. "Jimin?" It's the first time she hasn't used an honorific when talking to him.

"Yeah?"

"You're not alone."

He feels his eyes burn. "Neither are you."

* * *

Jisoo greets him right away, making him sit down and giving him coffee. She looks so worried and sad he couldn't refuse. Lisa comes a moment later. Both of the girls look exhausted, with dark circles under their red eyes and tear tracks marring their faces. Lisa's hair is messy and Jisoo's clothes are rumpled. Jimin doesn't think he looks much better himself.

"How have you been holding up?" he asks quietly. Jisoo sighs, staring off into the distance.

"Not too well," she admits quietly. "It's....it's hard, you know? I keep turning around and expecting Chaeyoung or Jennie to be behind me, or laugh at a joke, or _something_ , but then they're not, and....."

"It starts to hurt all over again." Jimin finishes. Jisoo nods.

"Yeah, it does." The three of them sit together quietly for a moment. Then Lisa speaks up. Her voice is stuffy.

"The fans.....they've been incredible. It must be so hard for them too, but they've been offering condolences and making memorials and giving us support. It makes it a bit easier."

He rubs his face with his hand. "Yeah, ARMY's have been so amazing. I love them even more for it."

"I heard that the memorial ARMY's worldwide have been working on is going to be soon. It'll be outdoor, in New York. You should go." Jisoo says. "We could come too."

God, they were so amazingly nice. Offering to come with him to a painful goodbye and stay with him, even though it meant holding off their own farewell. He smiles at them. "Thank you. You don't need to come, but if you want to, you're more than welcome."

He stays for a little longer, and they talk a little bit. He leaves their dorm with a plate of cookies and feeling happier than he has ever since the dusting.

* * *

A few days later, he turns on the TV, and finds an interviewer is about to talk to Tony Stark.

"Ya, Jungkook-ah! There's an interview with......." he yells for his dongsaeng, before remembering. He's gone. He curses Thanos, over and over, sheds more tears, before turning back to the TV, only to see a Stark on the screen this time.

_Jungkook always loved Tony Stark and Ironman._

Another tear trickles down his cheek at the thought.

"First of all, I want to say, I'm sorry. I am so incredibly sorry that I failed. And I know a sorry won't bring back your-your loved ones, but it's all I can give right now." Stark says right away, not bothering to listen to the question. That was....unexpected. Jimin had always believed that the billionaire wasn't really as cocky and arrogant as he was said to be, and Jungkook had only reinforced his opinion.

_Oh god, Jungkook._

He pushes the thought away, and notices for the first time how malnourished the billionaire seems. He looks thin and exhausted, and the bags under his eyes are a deep purple. He looks terrible.

"What happened? Why wasn't Thanos stopped?"

"There is no excuse," he says. "Thanos did... exactly what he said he would."

Jimin might have felt angry at him, but he could see through masks, no matter how good the person was at hiding their feelings. Tony Stark was devastated. Somehow, while he had been missing for weeks, he had lost his entire world.

Jimin knew exactly how that felt. He punches the wall, trying to get rid of the pain, but it only gets worse.

He staggers back to the couch and collapses, body shaking with painful sobs. It's a wound that never seems to scab over, because if they were here, he wouldn't have done this. If they were here, Yoongi would bandage his bleeding hands, Namjoon would be lingering by the door, Jungkook and Taehyung would be comforting him, Seokjin would be making him food, and Hoseok would help stop the pain.

He misses them so much it hurts.

"Why?" he sobs, a single word, a single question that's doomed to never be answered. It's not fair, not fair that the world shut out such bright stars, six stars that should have been supernovas, just...winking out.

It _hurts_.

* * *

He remembers the time he woke up because Yoongi hyung was playing the piano. His orange hair had stuck up and he'd been wearing nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms, and he'd gone downstairs towards the sound because he loved hearing his hyung play the piano. (He would give anything to hear him play the piano just one more time).

"Hey, hyung." he'd greeted him softly. Yoongi hyung had looked up and given him the soft smile that made ARMY's melt (according to the comments on some videos; honestly, their fans were hilarious sometimes), and motioned for him to sit. He'd sat, and he'd listened to the soft melody until a door banged upstairs and Seokjin hyung appeared.

"I swear to god, Min Yoongi, I'll take the entire piano and shove it up your- oh, hey, Jimin. Good morning.”

Yoongi hyung had rolled his eyes before tipping his head back to look up at him, who had been leaning over the railing, looking down at them with a sweet smile like he hadn't just threatened to shove a piano up Yoongi’s ass. Jimin had looked up at him innocently and said sorry for waking him up.

"Eh, not your fault," the eldest hyung had said, waving a hand dismissively. "You know this always happens. He just rarely serenades someone who isn't himself."

“Fuck off, Seokjin,” Yoongi had said calmly, somehow getting away with swearing. Jin hyung had only cackled quietly, considerate as ever. (God, he missed his hyung so much it hurt)

"Honestly, I'm all for whatever’s happening here,” he'd said, gesturing vaguely towards them. "But can you guys do it quietly? Some people have work in the morning. Not me. But someone, I'm pretty sure.”

"Yeah, yeah," Yoongi had said. "We were about to go to sleep, too.”

He'd grinned at them, and then he'd left, the bedroom door closing behind him.

Jimin doesn't know why he's thinking about that, and he can't bring himself to care. Not when it hurts so much to remember. To remember all the happy and sad and bittersweet moments he'd had with his family (the family he'd never see again).

* * *

He starts learning English. He knows he has to step up and try to deal with this new reality, even if he really doesn't want to.

He buys the new all-language translators Stark Industries released a few days ago, just to be safe.

(The translator is amazing. It's barely noticeable, and it translates any language he wants. But he'd give up this new freedom, this new way for him to communicate in a heartbeat if he could have Namjoon and the rest of his family back.)

* * *

Jimin flies to the memorial in New York the day before it's held. Jisoo and Lisa end up coming too, but separately. He checks in at the hotel he'd stayed at before with the others, accompanied by one of the BigHit staff members. She has almond shaped eyes and caramel hair, and she looks exhausted when they reach there. Her name is Kim Hwayoung, and she's as old as he is, and it feels nice to not be alone. She'd been close with the whole band, and she was taking the loss hard.

Later that night, as he lies awake in bed, he hears someone move past his door. He gets up to see who it is, and is faced with a quietly crying Hwayoung.

"What happened?" he asks, even though he knows the answer. She misses them. Hwayoung wipes her face and gets up, going back to her room. "Are you okay?"

She pauses and turns to look at him when she opens the door. "No, I'm not. Then again, are any of us really okay anymore?"

Later, as the sun rises and he tries to sleep, he thinks about what she said. He thinks of how so many people are crying or have red eyes, of how depressed the normally bouncy and cheery Lisa has become, how Jisoo seems worried all the time, and the yawning pit of loneliness and grief in his chest, and thinks she's right. No one is really okay anymore, not after having lost so much.

* * *

The memorial is long and heartbreaking. He stands at the back of the open field with Jisoo and Lisa, listening to ARMY's from all around the world expressing their gratitude and love for his family, and tears start to blur his vision. One girl especially catches his attention. She has dark brown hair and innocent brown eyes that remind him so much of Jungkook that for a second, he can't breath. She smiles at the crowd, revealing a bunny smile, and he can't help but wonder if this girl is Jungkook's long lost twin.

"Hi, everyone," she starts off, somewhat nervously. Her voice is a bit shaky, and he notices her hands tremble a bit as they hold the microphone. The girl takes a deep breath before continuing. "My name is Ji Ah." It's a nice name- he thinks it means something like intelligent and beautiful. It's a fitting name.

"How do the non-Koreans understand what she's saying?" Lisa whispers.

"Everyone- including us-has been given translators, so they can understand no matter what language it's in. Rumor is, the translators are from Stark Industries." he whispers back, keeping his eyes on the stage. Lisa nods and leans against the wall. Ji Ah continues.

"Bangtan.....they were very special to me. I was Jungkook's age when I first discovered them, when they debuted. I've stayed with them since. I know lot's of you have amazing stories about how BTS helped you through hard times. I have one myself. I've been battling my anxiety and depression since high school. I even attempted to end my life at one point. I saw online a post about some boys who were debuting with a small company called BigHit, so I followed them on fan cafe. I went to their first performance or 'No More Dream', and one line hit hard.

'neoui gireul garago, dan harureul sarado mworado harago, nayakhameun damadwo'

Which in English means, 'Go on your own path, even if you live for a day, do something, put away your weaknesses.'

It was an encouragement for me, like a best friend telling me to get up, dream again and conquer my fears. After hearing that song I fell in love with the group. It took time, but I started smiling again. I started eating more and get out of the actual house. Another song hit me the same year, which was N. O. It's is about elders telling younger people that we live an easy life, that theirs was harder, and about being trapped in someone else's dream for you. My parents wanted me to become a doctor or a lawyer, but my passion was cooking, baking and arts. This song gave me courage, and I finally told my family that I wanted to pursue a different career. I finally got a course in Culinary School, like I always wanted.

BTS has been there for me, through all the bad and good points in my life. Even now, I listen to their music as I mourn my family." Ji Ah wipes away a tear, and Jimin's own eyes are getting wet again. He hears Jisoo sniff. "I will always mourn them. I will never forget them." She gives the crowd a watery smile. "And I know none of you will either. This is so hard for me, and I keep imagining how much harder it is for Jimin."

His breath catches. She was talking about him. _Him_.

"He's lost his entire family, and it probably feels like his world is shattering. Jimin-ssi, I'm sorry that you have to go through this." She finds him, somehow, and meets his eyes, continuing firmly. "I can't promise you that it will be okay, but I can promise that BTS will never be forgotten, and that you will never be alone. _Never._ ARMY, fighting!"

Ji ah leaves the stage, and the crowd roars.

* * *

Jimin wearily climbs up the steps to the stage. Everyone immediately quiets when they see him, and he scans their faces.

"Hi, everyone," he starts. "How are you doing?"

Silence.

"I'n- I'm not doing too well," he admits, running his hands through his hair. He isn't afraid to tell them how he feels- this is ARMY, his family. He loves them. "And I don't think a lot of you are, either."

There are some scattered whispers this time.

"I miss them all so much," Jimin whispers, but it's deafening in the silence. "And I know you guys do, too."

He wipes his eyes. "Bangtan Sonyeondan changed my life, way back in 2013. And I know they can't hear me, but I'll say it anyway. I loved them. I still love them. And I will continue to love my brothers for the rest of my life.

Jin hyung. You are absolutely _amazing._ I miss you so, _so_ , much. I keep finding random bad jokes on my phone, and I think of you and I cry again. People tell me that one day it won't hurt, but it's always going to hurt. I will always miss your Worldwide Handsome face and your cooking and your vocals, and even your dad jokes. I love everything about you, really. You supported us, cared for us, cried with us, and I don't think we could have ever made it through the years without you by our side. I love you so much, Jin hyung. Thank you-"

His voice cracks, and Jimin takes a deep breath. Someone lets out a sob somewhere in the crowd. He meets Jisoo's shining eyes, and she gives him a trembling smile.

"Thank you so, _so_ much for staying by us all this time. Thank you for loving me, and caring for me, and being my hyung. I love you.

Yoongi hyung, I miss you. Please listen to me one last time, because you're probably sleeping, wherever you are."

Some people let out surprised laughs, and he lets out a choked laugh as well, smiling at the crowd tearily.

"I admire you _so_ much. I never told you that enough. You went through so much, but you still stayed strong. Everyone would say you were a cold, unwelcoming person, but really, you were a big softie. You would take care of us, and chastise us whenever we didn't take care of ourselves- thank you, hyung, you hypocrite. You loved us all so much, and I love you so much. I miss you, and I always hear your voice in my head when I'm not taking care of myself. Don't worry, though. I have people helping me. I hope you'll be proud of me hyung. I miss you. I love you, more than you ever knew."

Jimin has tears streaming down his face, and he wipes them away. He's not alone, though. Most of the audience is crying by this point, and he wonders what they're thinking.

"Hoseok hyung. You were so under-appreciated. You would get so much hate, and you would still do your best to go about with a smile on your face. Yo were what I hoped to be- handsome and an amazing dancer, and one of the best dancers ever. Not to mention how good you were at singing. You always tried to be happy and help others, and you helped us all so much. I love you so much, and I hate that you're gone. You shouldn't be gone. None of you should be..."

A harsh sob forces it's way up his throat, and Jimin turns away from the crowd to cover his face, starting to cry. When he speaks again, his voice is wobbly and hoarse.

"I'm sorry I never told you this more, hyung, but I love you so, _so_ much. I hope you'll be proud of me when I see you again."

When Jimin looks up, most people are crying, and it hits him just how many people have come here. People of all different races and religions are in the crowd. He swallows the lump in his throat. They deserve all this love, and so much more.

"Namjoon hyung. You were the best of us, I think. You were an amazing leader and rapper. You would always try to be better for us, and you've come such a long way, even though you were amazing from the start. You're astonishing, honestly. You know English, which was more than any of us could ever do, and you could rap amazingly in both English and Korean. You were always there for us to talk to, and you were an amazing leader to us all. I love and admire you so much, more than you could ever know."

Jimin has to take a moment to compose himself before the next person, because this is-

"Taehyung. Tae-Tae. Taehyungie. V. You were known as many things, but that never changed the fact that you are my best friend. You were amazing at both singing and rapping, and honestly, there really should've been a Cypher Pt. 5 that included you. You're an amazing visual too- World's Most Handsome, Tae! I still can't believe it!" Jimin lets out a teary laugh. "I have no idea how I would've survived without you, and I don't know how I will now. I miss you so, _so_ much, I-"

Another sob escapes his lips, but he holds his tears back. Taehyung deserves better than a tear-riddled speech.

"You shouldn't be gone. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you. I purple you, Kim Taehyung."

 _You deserve better,_ he thinks. He wants to think that he should be gone, but that would mean leaving Taehyung to deal with all this heartbreak alone, and he won't allow that. He'll gladly go through this millions of times again if it means the others won't have to hurt.

"Jungkook. _Kookie._ Our golden maknae. I miss you so much, you little brat. I miss your jokes about me being short, your smile and laugh, your hugs and teasing and the way you would tell me you love me when you thought I was sleeping. You were the youngest and most innocent of us. It's- It's not fair." And really, that's the truth, isn't it? It's not fair that so many people had to go, so many people have to hurt. "You had so much to live for, so much to do. You were such an amazing singer and dancer- you were all around amazing, even if I never told you that a lot. You figured out that I was starving myself before anyone else, you were the one I would talk to when I got homesick. I would give _anything_ to hear you call me short one more time. I don't...you should be alive."

Jimin can't see properly, his vision is too blurry with tears. But he can hear the sobs filling the air, the wounded cries of ARMY's, and his heart clenches.

"Bangtan, you changed my life. I owe you guys for everything I have, honestly, because you saw potential in the short dancer from Busan- and yes, I did just admit I'm short, Kookie. It won't happen again. I miss you guys. Every single second hurts, knowing I have to go one without any of my family." He takes a shaky breath, letting his tears fall. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you guys, or to at least make sure you weren't scared in your last moments. I- words can't express everything I want to say, but I think you guys know it all anyways. But, one last time, I want to thank you. I purple you, Bangtan Sonyeondan, now and forever."

The air is filled with the roar of the crowd, and for a moment, Jimin smiles, bright and genuine.

* * *

After the memorial is over, Jisoo and Lisa need to leave.

"I'll see you guys later," Jimin smiles at Lisa and Jisoo. "Thanks for coming."

The older girl scoffs slightly. "As if we would ever miss it." She leans forward and takes his hands, smiling at him warmly. He hasn't seen her smile so wide since the Snap, two weeks ago, and his heart aches. "Take care, Jimin."

He squeezes her hands, and lets go. "You too." Jisoo goes to check something, leaving him alone with Lisa. They stand there for a moment, and then she looks up and meets his eyes.

"It was amazing," she remarks quietly. He nods.

"Yeah. Yeah, it was."

"They were right, you know." Now she's smiling at him gently. "BTS will never be forgotten. They're too amazing and wonderful for that to happen."

For what seems like the millionth time that day, his eyes well up. "I know. It's just-" he breaks off and shakes his head. His voice is quieter when he speaks again. "Everywhere I go, I see them. I miss them."

"I don't think that'll ever go away," she tells him, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. "It- it happens to me too. But we can try to be happy, right? I mean, we're not just going to forget them, of course. We're going to mourn them and grieve them, and we'll never be the same. We'll probably never be fully happy again, but eventually, we'll find a different kind of happy. Because they'd want us to be happy. So one day, I'm going to tell my kids about their aunts Jennie and Chaeyoung, and it'll hurt, but it also won't, and I'll smile when I think of them. You'll get better one day, Jimin. We'll be there with you the whole day."

"Ah, when did you become so wise, huh? Isn't it my job to comfort you?" he asks with a grin, trying to stop tears from falling. "Thanks for everything, Lisa."

"Anytime, Jimin." she replies, and with a wave and a last goodbye, she's gone. He isn't worried, though. He knows they're not going to leave him.

* * *

He ends up meeting Tony Stark in person. He doesn't expect it. He bumps into him at a park. It's the day after the memorial, and he's walking around the same places he went to with BTS when they came for a fun vacation.

"Sorry," the man apologizes. His voice sounds familiar, but he can't place it immediately.

"No, it's my fault. Sorry." Jimin looks at the man's face carefully, and then it clicks. "You're Tony Stark."

He hesitates, and then he nods. Jimin didn't expect the sudden wave of pain that overwhelms him, but all he can think about is what Jungkook would think if he was here. He can see it clear as day in his minds eye.

_"Hyung! It's- oh my god, it's Tony Stark! He's- this is- Tony Stark!" Jungkook says, bouncing up and down excitedly. "I can't believe it! I- please, could I get your autograph, sir? Please?"_

"Hey, you there?" Stark waves a hand in front of his face. Jimin blinks, suddenly drawn back to reality.

"Sorry. It's just- he was a big fan of you," he mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. I get like that too." Stark tells him, not bothering to ask who 'he' was.

It's....a bit of a surprise. He knows that Stark had been thrust into the spotlight from a very young age- something Seokjin hyung had ranted about one night when he'd been drunk, yelling passionately about how he should have been able to enjoy a normal childhood and grown up as normally as he could, instead of being faced with the paparazzi and media everywhere he went. Privately, Jimin had agreed, though he hadn't said so. 

Jimin is a celebrity. He's perfected a large range of masks- he knows how to make himself look fresh and energetic after having a panic attack minutes before an award show, how to smile through excruciating pain and fool everyone into thinking he was fine. All of Bangtan knew how to wear masks. It was just part of being famous.

Stark's masks were much, _much_ harder to see through than theirs.

"Who was it?" Jimin asks quietly.

"What do you mean?" Stark asks, tensing slightly.

"Who did you lose?"

He looks like he's about to deflect, but then he deflates. "I lost my kids," he admits, staring at the ground, and wow, that's a shock, because he didn't know Stark had kids. "Not biologically my kids, but they were in every way that counts." _Oh,_ he thinks. _Oh, that makes sense._

"You mean, the way BTS were my brothers in all ways but blood."

Stark nods. "Exactly. I- it's hard to even think about them without blaming myself.I could've- goddamn it, _I should've done something!_ "

His cry echoes around the empty park. Stark stares at his hands, fresh tears shining in his eyes. "It's just- it's just so _hard._ " His voice cracks, and Jimin wants to give him one of his infamous hugs, but he isn't sure that will be welcomed. He's mildly surprised Stark is even telling him so much, but, well, they've both lost more than they could bear. They both understood each other better than anyone else.

"Yeah. It's-it's hard. I don't think- I don't think I can ever properly move on from them." Jimin says.

Jimin thinks about what Lisa told him, about not forgetting the dusted, but trying to be happy. He doesn't want Stark's kids to be forgotten, so he looks at the man and asks quietly, "Can you tell me about them?"

He looks surprised, but quickly recovers and smiles, a bright, genuine thing that makes his whole face light up. "Of course."

They stay there on that bench and chat, and Jimin learns all about Peter Parker, a teenage genius who was too pure for the world and gave Stark grey hairs, and Harley Keener who was a sarcastic little shit and just as much of a genius as Peter and once shot the billionaire with a potato gun. Stark becomes Tony and Jimin learns about Pepper Potts and James Rhodes and Happy Hogan (he isn't really happy, more of a grump), and he hasn't felt so content in a long time.

He leaves the bench with Tony Stark's number and a promise to call the other man.

(When he goes to visit Tony for the first time, he meets his wife, Pepper Potts, the CEO of SI, and James Rhodes, his best friend and War machine, along with Happy Hogan, the head of security at SI. They all corner him and threaten him, making sure he won't hurt Tony. He wonders what happened to make them so protective, and then he remembers all the betrayals Tony Stark has gone through, according to the public, and his heart clenches.

Later, right after he leaves, he hears Rhodes mutter something about how Tony's friends always seem to grow on him, and can't help the faint smile that grows on his face.)

(When he holds a tiny Morgan Stark for the first time, he looks at her tiny, sleeping face and vows to protect her the way he would have protected Bangtan.)

* * *

Lisa is right. He will always mourn them. He will never forget them. But eventually, he'll have a new kind of happy. He'll never be the same. But he'll be happy, and he knows that somewhere in heaven, they'll be happy with him.

* * *

It isn't easy. He mourns them, falls into a deep state of depression that he needs help getting out of. But Lisa, Jisoo, Sejin and Tony are there to help. He thinks about what he has to live for, and keeps going.

When it becomes too much, he tries to think of happy memories with them. Eventually, it doesn't hurt as much to think of them.

(It hurts. It will _always_ hurt, but there's also a nostalgic fondness and foreign feeling of happiness.)

* * *

When they're birthday's come, he buys cakes and lights candles and sings quietly, voice cutting through the silence. He thinks about them sitting with him, happy and joyous.

It hurts, and he starts to sing Spring Day instead. It's fitting.

* * *

He changes his hair colour. He decides to try out a red- bright, vibrant red like Kookie.

When he changes it again, he tries Tae's hair colour.

Then Namjoon.

Then Hobi.

Yoongi.

Seokjin.

And finally, he switches back to his own.

* * *

Jimin releases his first song after the Decimation. It's a collaboration with Lisa and Jisoo, and it's all about what they've face. There were tears and heartbreak involved, but fond memories too, like when Lisa accidentally set fire to one of their props and they had to stop filming for the day.

The song is called 'Dark Matter'. He thinks it helped him and people all around the world.

* * *

He finishes his first solo album almost a year after the Decimation. It hasn't gotten any less harder. He still feels like there's part of him that will always be missing. But he's been smiling more. Laughing more. Just a bit, but it's still something. He calls Jisoo and Lisa every week, and visits Tony and his family whenever they can, spending the day talking about Peter Parker and Harley Keener and Bangtan. And he's still trying to be the best social artist- he's communicating with ARMY's more than ever. He posts a V-Live once a week, but streams on YouTube once a month for his international fans. It's a mixture of gaming, cooking, makeup... anything, really. 

Hobi's family had survived, and so had Jungkook's and Taehyung's. He'd cried when he'd heard Taehyung's father's voice, and cried even harder when he told him what happened to his son. Seokjin's mom had been taken, along with Yoongi's. Namjoon's entire family had been dusted.

He sits there for a while, deep in thought, when he's interrupted by the sound of his phone ringing. His ringtone is Spring Day, a song that he thinks, somewhat bitterly, seems to perfectly describe his situation.

"Manager-nim?"

Sejin's voice crackles over the phone. His manager is in Korea, and he has no idea why he's calling. "Jimin-ssi! It's amazing! I-how do I say this....."

"What happened?" he asks hesitantly. "Is everyone okay?"

There's a deep breath on the other end. "Everyone's okay, Jimin. _Everyone._ "

An idea forms in his mind, and it gives him so much hope and fear that he pushes it to the back of his mind, knowing that it's impossible. They _can't_ come back.

"They're back, Jimin. Everyone. The Avengers brought them back."

"Jimin!" There's a chorus of voices over the phone and then he's choking back tears and it's getting hard to breathe and his mind is a constant chant of _they'rebackthey'rebackthey'reback-_

"Guys?" It comes out as a croak, wobbly and fearful and pathetic, but he can't bring himself to care. "It's really you?" Because if they're just another hallucination he doesn't think he can handle it.

Namjoon speaks, and he lets out a sob when he hears the voice he thought he would never hear again. "Yeah, Jimin. It's us."

_They're **back**._

* * *

Jimin rushes through the airport as fast as he can, looking for them. At the back of his mind, he thinks about how happy Tony must be to finally see his kids again, after a whole year of grieving, and how Jisoo and Lisa will see Rose and Jennie again, but most of his thoughts are about his family. His _family._ They're _back._ And they know everything, Sejin told them. But he doesn't care. He just needs to find them.

He catches sight of a familiar mop of red hair, and his breath catches.

_Jungkook._

He pushes through crowds of people tearfully reuniting with their families, struggling to reach his. Taehyung catches sight of him first, and tears slip out of his eyes when he looks into brown eyes that are so _alive,_ and sees the beam that covers his brother's face. "Jimin!"

He finally breaks through and collapses into their arms, sobbing when their familiar scent surrounds him. Warm arms surround him, and his name is being called by voices he thought he'd never hear again, and he's laughing and crying and smiling all a once.

"Jimin! What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

He pulls away and laughs tearfully, drinking in every detail of their faces. "You're _back_. You're finally _back_."

Yoongi smiles at him. "Of course we are, Jiminie. You can never get rid of us."

He sobs again, and then he's engulfed by warm arms and soothing voices speak to him, and he finally, _finally_ , feels whole again.

Later, there will be more tears and confusion and anger and explanations. Later, he will have to tell them everything. Right now, though, Jimin doesn't care. Right now, he will cry and laugh and feel relief wash over him as he finally reunites with the family he lost.

Right now, he's _home._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last thing he can remember is Jimin. Jimin's horrified face, hands reaching out to hold him, begging him to stay.
> 
> (Don't leave me, Tae-Tae, please, PLEASE, NOT HIM!")
> 
> And then...silence.
> 
> A big blank in his memory.
> 
> He turns around. With him are the other members, each looking as confused as him.
> 
> "Taehyung?" a shaky voice says, and there's Jungkook, doe eyes wide and glassy, lips quivering slightly. And it hits him just how terrified he must be, because even if he's 21, he's still their maknae. "What's going on?"
> 
> He reaches out and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. The stadium has only half the fans it did before, all of them shocked and scared and confused. "I don't know, Kookie. But we'll- we'll be fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long. This story sort of got bumped to the bottom of my priorities. 
> 
> I edited the last chapter and added some parts, so you might want to go back and read that.

The last thing he can remember is Jimin. Jimin's horrified face, hands reaching out to hold him, begging him to stay.

( _"Don't leave me, Tae-Tae, please, PLEASE, NOT HIM!"_ )

And then...silence.

A big blank in his memory.

He turns around. With him are the other members, each looking as confused as him.

"Taehyung?" a shaky voice says, and there's Jungkook, doe eyes wide and glassy, lips quivering slightly. And it hits him just how terrified he must be, because even if he's 21, he's still their maknae. "What's going on?"

He reaches out and wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer. The stadium has only half the fans it did before, all of them shocked and scared and confused. "I don't know, Kookie. But we'll- we'll be fine."

"Joon," he hears Seokjin say, and they look. Namjoon hyung is walking away from them determinedly, and Seokjin hyung is following him. "What are you-"

"People are missing." he says simply. "Jimin. Sejin. The fans. We need to-"

"Namjoon!" someone shouts. They all turn to see their manager running towards them, looking older than before. "You're- you're back!"

Something's wrong. There are more wrinkles on his face, and he looks years older than right before the performance. "What's going on?"

"I- how do I.." he trails off. "It's- it's been a year. Thanos snapped, and half the universe disappeared into dust. You guys went- except for Jimin."

"W-What?" he whispers, not sure if what their manager is saying is real. Panic seizes him. "Jimin! Where is he?! I need to- he was scared- I-"

"Jimin is fine,"' Sejin interrupts, fishing out his phone. "Come with me. You can talk to him."

They all nod, but before they leave, Namjoon tells the fans what happened, and assures them that they'll get back to their families, all expenses covered. Sejin doesn't object in the slightest.

They all cluster in the back. Yoongi hyung seems just as calm as ever. Taehyung knows he's trying to figure out what's going on, and he's still trying to process what Sejin told them. His head is spinning. _A year? They left Jimin and his family for a year?_

He's interrupted by Jimin's voice, and immediately, he feels calmer, knowing his best friend is alright. Looking at the others, he can tell they feel the same, if the relieved smiles on their faces are anything to go by.

"Manager-nim?" His voice is a bit crackly, and he sounds a bit older, but other than that, it's the same old Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi! It's amazing! I-how do I say this....." Sejin trails off, and it's finally starting to sink in, how long they were gone, how big this is.

"What happened?" Jimin asks. "Is everyone okay?"

Sejin takes a deep breath. "Everyone's okay, Jimin. Everyone."

Silence.

"They're back, Jimin. Everyone. The Avengers brought them back." Sejin's voice is more excited, more happy now. Taehyung looks at everyone and they all agree on what to do silently, in a split second.

"Jimin!" they all chorus together. He hears a choking sound on the other end, and his heart squeezes painfully. Yoongi, who's standing beside him, wraps his arm around his shoulder and gives him a comforting squeeze. He leans into the touch shamelessly, clinging onto the familiarity of it.

"Guys?" Jimin croaks. His voice is wobbly and sad, and Taehyung _hates_ it, hates how defeated and bitterly hopeful he sounds, like they're just hallucinations. He hates it all with a burning passion. "It's really you?"

When Namjoon speaks, Jimin lets out a sob. "Yeah, Jimin. It's us."

_It's us, Jiminie. We're coming._

* * *

They're at the airport, surrounded with people and families reuniting. There's so many tears, so much crying, and Jungkook feels a deep, profound sense of thanks for the Avengers,thanks them for saving them. He wonders if any of the disappeared, if Iron Man also cried, if he also lost people. It makes his hero seem more...human. Less unreachable.

"Jimin!" he hears Taehyung cry, and his attention is immediately caught by the familiar person heading towards them. When Jimin finally breaks through, he all but collapses in their arms, sobbing. Jungkook catches him first, and then more arms are surrounding them both.

Voices mix together, but his attention is focused on Jimin, how absolutely terrified and hopeful he seems. He remembers Taehyung telling him how he hated the way Jimin had sounded, like he thought they'd disappear. His hyung told him he'd hate it too. Jimin has the same look on his face now, and Taehyung's right- he hates it.

Jimin breaks free of their hold, tears falling down his face. His smile is blinding, and he looks amazingly happy.

"You're back. You're finally back," he says, looking at them all.

"Of course we are, Jiminie. You can never get rid of us." Yoongi tells him, and his hyung sobs again. Immediately, they all hug him, soothing him, and after a minute, Jimin is just standing there, drinking in every detail of their faces.

"Am I dreaming again?" he whispers. _Again._ This has happened to him before, but it wasn't real. He feels sick.

"We're real," Jungkook assures him softly.

"Jiminie..." Taehyung murmurs. "We're here now. You don't have to hurt any more."

"And even if you do, we're here when you will," Hoseok chimes in.

"I keep thinking this is a dream," Jimin rasps, voice hoarse from tears. "Like I'll wake up and this'll all be fake. You'll all still be dead, still be gone, and I'll still be missing half my heart..."

Jungkook wants to _torture_ whoever did this to Jimin.

"We're here, Jiminie." Namjoon says.

Jimin wails. "I know! Why-why am I still crying? I should- should be happy- I-"

"Hyung, it's okay, you know, to cry, because you think we'll go again," Jungkook whispers, and Jimin sobs again.

Jungkook feels tears well in his own eyes, and he furiously blinks them away. He can't let the sobs that have been building in his chest this whole time get the better of him.

 _Why are you sad? You have no right to be sad,_ he scolds himself. _Jimin went through so much, and you're just-_

His thoughts are interrupted by Namjoon, who whispers to him, "It's okay. I get it. Let it all out. It's fine, Kookie."

Those words are what send him into tears, and he throws himself in Jimin's arms. "Hyung- I'm- I'm sorry I left you- I'm sorry I made you sad- please don't hate me- I'm sorry-" he blubbers. Any other time, he would be embarrassed, but right now, he doesn't care who sees him cry. He starts crying even more when warm arms wrap around him and Jimin's chin settles on his head. He's taller than Jimin- that, at least, hasn't changed- but he feels so small right now, in his arms. "Please don't- don't hate me- I'm sorry-"

"Kookie," Jimin coos, in a voice that's hoarse and teary but so, _so_ familiar. "I don't hate you. I will _never_ hate you. It's not your fault a purple grape-" That startles a teary laugh out of him, and he peers up at Jimin's face. "-decided it would be a good idea to wipe out half the universe. I don't blame you, Kookie."

(He thinks, later, that it was him throwing himself in his hyung's arms that really did it, that really convinced him they were with him. He doesn't mention this to anyone, especially not after Jimin falls asleep in Seokjin's arms.)

* * *

After the airport, they go straight to a hotel, and all of them end up sharing one big room. None of them can bear to part with Jimin. He fills them in on everything- their families, their fans, how he learned English, his friendship with Lisa and Jisoo, and most surprising of all, how he's friends with Tony Stark and Pepper Potts and James Rhodes. Seokjin's pretty sure Jungkook nearly fainted.

("Tony?! _Tony Stark! OHMAGOD YOU KNOW TONY STARK HYUNG I CAN'T EVEN-"_

"You can come with me next time I meet him, Kookie!"

" _REALLY?!_ ")

Seokjin looks around the room from where's he's trapped on the bed, squished between Jimin -his heart hurts when he thinks of his poor dongsaeng- and Yoongi.

The maknae line had immediately gone to sleep, Jungkook curling up on one of the couches, and Taehyung on the other couch, Namjoon at his feet. Jimin had immediately headed to the bed, dragging the eldest two with him, insisting on it.

(He knows his dongsaeng, knows that he can't bear to be alone, knows that he needs to know that they're still here, they didn't leave again.)

Namjoon fell asleep not long after, head falling back as he slept. Hoseok had gotten up from where he was sitting on the floor to push him down on the couch so he was more comfortable, before lying down next to Jungkook and eventually sleeping.

Seokjin and Yoongi had stayed up the latest, talking in hushed tones about what to do, how to help Jimin. Maybe half an hour ago, Yoongi had grudgingly gone to sleep, and now Seokjin feels himself drifting off. One of his hands curls around Jimin's, and then darkness washes over him.

"Hyung?" It's a small, timid whisper that wakes him up. "Are you there?"

"I'm here, Jiminie." he whispers, and Jimin moves closer.

"I had a dream," he hears him whisper. "I've had it before. You're all there, and then- and then you fade away all over again, and whenever I wake up no one's there."

A sniff.

Then another.

And then his shirt is feeling just a bit wet.

"I'm here, Jiminie," he assures him.

"That's what you said before, in the dream," Jimin tells him, and his breath catches. His hands curl into fists, and he feels the urge to go and beat up the person who did this to Jiminie, Titan or not.

"Well, I'm real now. Could you touch us in the dream?" Seokjin asks, and he feels Jimin shake his head. Jiminie is Namjoon's age now, he remembers. But he seems so much smaller, so much more fragile like this, right after a nightmare. "You can feel me, though. I'm real, Jiminie. I promise, I'm not going to leave you again."

"But you're old. You will leave me," Jimin says, and if it wasn't for the hesitantly teasing tone of his voice, Seokjin would comfort him. Instead, he gasps in mock outrage. "Probably soon, too, considering your age."

"Jimin! Yah, you brat!" He smacks the side of his head lightly, getting a teary giggle in response. He smiles at the sound of it. "Respect your elders!"

"So you admit you're old, then?"

"No mochi for you tomorrow!"

"Wait, no, hyung-"

Later, when Jimin is asleep again, his head resting on Seokjin's chest, hair messy and tear tracks on his cheek, Seokjin grits his teeth.

If Thanos wasn't already dead, Seokjin would rip his limbs apart for hurting their Jiminie like this.

* * *

Jimin makes a call the day after they come back.

(He still finds it hard to believe. Part of him thinks this is just a dream, that soon they'll disappear and he'll have to deal with that crushing loneliness all over again.)

Lisa's face flashes on his phone screen as he waits for her to answer his video call. Just a few seconds after he dials her number, she picks up.

"Jimin!" she says happily, face flushed in excitement. He doesn't remember seeing her so happy for the last year. Behind him, he can hear a shout of 'Honorifics!' from Jisoo. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Lisa!" he replies, beaming just as bright as her. "How are Jennie and Chaeyoung?"

"We're good, sunbae!" Chaeyoung answers, her head appearing at Lisa's shoulder. The sound of her voice makes Lisa's smile stretch even farther, and Jimin is hit with a huge wave of happiness for his friends. "It's just...confusing, I guess. It's hard to adjust when things are so different."

He runs his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, I can see how that would be like," he admits. "You can talk to one of the other members about it if you like! I'm sure they'd appreciate it!"

"Thank you for the offer, sunbae," Chaeyoung replies, smiling. "Maybe we'll take you up on it."

"Ah, please, don't call me sunbae. That's seems formal. Just Jimin-ssi is fine," he tells her.

"Alright, Jimin-ssi." At that moment, Taehyung enters the room, and his face lights up when he hears Chaeyoung's voice. Jimin remembers how well they'd gotten along and grins when he barrels into him, nearly knocking the phone out of his hand.

"Chaeyoung-ssi!" Taehyung cheers. "It's so good to see you!"

"Taehyung-ssi!" she greets him, pushing Lisa out of sight. "It's good to see you too!"

Behind her, someone yells her name, and she looks over he shoulder with a sigh. "Coming!" she calls, before turning back to them. "I have to go now. I hope I'll talk to you again! I'm glad you guys are alright!"

Lisa grabs the phone and pushes Chaeyoung away, before chatting to Jimin and Taehyung about everything that happened when they came back to find Chaeyoung and Jennie standing in the dorm, looking confused.

Eventually, he has to end the call, but he still needs to talk to one more person.

"Kookie!" he calls, waiting for the maknae to come to the room. When he does, Jimin grins at him. "You want to meet Tony Stark?"

Jungkook's eyes widen and he nearly faints. Jimin wraps an arm around him and guides him to the floor, laughing at his repeated, "OhmygodohmygodohmygodI'mgoingtomeetTonyStark." He calls Tony, his heart thrumming in anticipation. He imagines Tony's happiness at seeing his kids again, Pepper smiling at them, Peter Parker and Harley Keener getting to meet their baby sister.

No one answers his call. He tries again.

Nothing.

Again.

Nothing.

"Sorry, Kookie," he finally sighs. "I guess he's busy recovering from the battle- after all, he must've helped bring back the dusted- or maybe catching up with Peter and Harley."

Jungkook doesn't know who that is- that wasn't Jimin's secret to reveal, after all- but he seems to understand all the same. He nods solemnly and leaves the room.

(A small seed of worry begins to grow in Jimin's chest when Tony doesn't answer any of his calls the next day. It continues to grow when he's heard nothing from the billionaire after a week, until he has to face the question he's been trying to avoid.

What if Tony hadn't made it?)

* * *

"Hyung?" Namjoon says, slipping beside Hoseok. "What are you doing?"

"Just...searching up videos of Jimin." Hoseok tells him. "I heard something about a memorial, and I wanted to see that."

Namjoon hums. "Why don't we call the others?"

Hoseok agrees and goes to get them while Namjoon connects his phone to the TV. When they're all finally there (excluding Jimin himself, who's gone to visit his family for a bit), Namjoon starts the video. It's a memorial, and Hoseok's heart aches as he listens to ARMY's around the world talk about his band. One girl, Ji Ah, especially gets his attention.

And then Jimin comes onstage.

Hoseok's breath catches. Jimin's hair is messy, and his eyes are bloodshot. He looks exhausted and heartbroken and so, _so_ sad. His heart breaks, seeing his dongsaeng like that.

 _"Hi, everyone. How are you doing? I'm-I'm not doing too well," Jimin says, running a hand through his hair._ _"And I don't think a lot of you are, either."_

He can already tell how emotionally taxing this is, but Jimin soldiers on, determined to do- well, whatever he plans to do.

_"I miss them all so much. And I know you guys do, too."_

Seokjin sucks in a sharp breath.

_"Bangtan Sonyeondan changed my life, way back in 2013. And I know they can't hear me, but I'll say it anyway. I loved them. I still love them. And I will continue to love my brothers for the rest of my life."_

Hoseok's eyes are already starting to get teary, dammit, and Jimin's barely started. But it's so heart-breaking to see Jimin like this.

_"Jin hyung. You are absolutely amazing. I miss you so, so, much. I keep finding random bad jokes on my phone, and I think of you and I cry again. People tell me that one day it won't hurt, but it's always going to hurt. I will always miss your Worldwide Handsome face and your cooking and your vocals, and even your dad jokes. I love everything about you, really. You supported us, cared for us, cried with us, and I don't think we could have ever made it through the years without you by our side. I love you so much, Jin hyung. Thank you-"_

On screen, Jimin's voice cracks, and Seokjin's hand grips Hoseok's arm.

_"Thank you so, so much for staying by us all this time. Thank you for loving me, and caring for me, and being my hyung. I love you."_

Seokjin let's out a watery laugh. "Aish, this kid. So- so pure. My eyes are all watery." He sniffs and shifts closer to Hoseok, who wraps an arm around him and brings him closer.

_"Yoongi hyung, I miss you. Please listen to me one last time, because you're probably sleeping, wherever you are."_

Jungkook immediately bursts out laughing, and Yoongi smacks his head. Hoseok doesn't fail to notice that both of their eyes are slightly red.

_"I admire you **so** much. I never told you that enough. You went through so much, but you still stayed strong. Everyone would say you were a cold, unwelcoming person, but really, you were a big softie. You would take care of us, and chastise us whenever we didn't take care of ourselves- thank you, hyung, you hypocrite. You loved us all so much, and I love you so much. I miss you, and I always hear your voice in my head when I'm not taking care of myself. Don't worry, though. I have people helping me. I hope you'll be proud of me hyung. I miss you. I love you, more than you ever knew."_

Jimin has tears running down his face on the TV. Yoongi's mouth is hanging open and his eyes are slightly glassy. "Jimin..."

_"Hoseok hyung. You were so under-appreciated. You would get so much hate, and you would still do your best to go about with a smile on your face. Yo were what I hoped to be- handsome and an amazing dancer, and one of the best dancers ever. Not to mention how good you were at singing. You always tried to be happy and help others, and you helped us all so much."_

This time, it's Seokjin's turn to hold Hoseok as he covers hi mouth with his hand, muffling the sob that wants to escape his lips. "I- I can't-"

 _"I love you so much, and I hate that you're gone. You shouldn't be gone. None of you should be..."_

A harsh sob leaves Jimin's lips, and the sound physically hurts him. When Jimin faces the crowd again, his eyes are puffy and there are tear-tracks on his face.

_"I'm sorry I never told you this more, hyung, but I love you so, so much. I hope you'll be proud of me when I see you again."_

"Jiminie..." Hoseok murmurs, wiping his eyes. "I'm already more proud of you than you could ever know."

_"Namjoon hyung. You were the best of us, I think. You were an amazing leader and rapper. You would always try to be better for us, and you've come such a long way, even though you were amazing from the start. You're astonishing, honestly. You know English, which was more than any of us could ever do, and you could rap amazingly in both English and Korean. You were always there for us to talk to, and you were an amazing leader to us all. I love and admire you so much, more than you could ever know."_

Hoseok reminds himself to wrap Jimin up in a hug the second he gets back. Namjoon chokes back a sob and buries his face in his hands. It's both heart shattering and amazing to hear Jimin's words.

_"Taehyung. Tae-Tae. Taehyungie. V. You were known as many things, but that never changed the fact that you are my best friend. You were amazing at both singing and rapping, and honestly, there really should've been a Cypher Pt. 5 that included you. You're an amazing visual too- World's Most Handsome, Tae! I still can't believe it!"_

Jimin lets out a teary laugh on the screen, and Taehyung does the same wiping his eyes.

_"I have no idea how I would've survived without you, and I don't know how I will now. I miss you so, so much, I-"_

There's a moment of silence.

_"You shouldn't be gone. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you. I purple you, Kim Taehyung."_

Taehyung curls up, sobs wracking his body as Kookie pulls him closer. "It's not fair...he shouldn't have had to- he shouldn't have had to hurt so- so much," Taehyung whimpers, and Hoseok agrees whole-heartedly.

_"Jungkook. Kookie. Our golden maknae. I miss you so much, you little brat. I miss your jokes about me being short, your smile and laugh, your hugs and teasing and the way you would tell me you love me when you thought I was sleeping. You were the youngest and most innocent of us. It's- It's not fair." And really, that's the truth, isn't it? It's not fair that so many people had to go, so many people have to hurt. "You had so much to live for, so much to do. You were such an amazing singer and dancer- you were all around amazing, even if I never told you that a lot. You figured out that I was starving myself before anyone else, you were the one I would talk to when I got homesick. I would give anything to hear you call me short one more time. I don't...you should be alive."_

Jungkook buries his face in Taehyung's shoulder, and the two of them cry together. Yoongi reaches out an arm and wraps it around them, which only makes them sob harder. Hoseok's heart aches.

_"Bangtan, you changed my life. I owe you guys for everything I have, honestly, because you saw potential in the short dancer from Busan- and yes, I did just admit I'm short, Kookie. It won't happen again. I miss you guys. Every single second hurts, knowing I have to go one without any of my family." He takes a shaky breath, letting his tears fall. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to help you guys, or to at least make sure you weren't scared in your last moments. I- words can't express everything I want to say, but I think you guys know it all anyways. But, one last time, I want to thank you. I purple you, Bangtan Sonyeondan, now and forever."_

The screen goes black, and then Seokjin let's out a wail that's so unlike him it's startling, but it sets him off and the next thing he knows, they're all crying together.

* * *

"Hyung?" Yoongi hears Jimin say.

"Hm?" he hums, not turning around. "Oh-come in. Namjoonie just finished his live stream with ARMY's, you know. I think knowing that we're also adjusting helped them a bit. Or maybe I'm wrong. I don't know."

Jimin doesn't say anything. "Jiminie? You okay?" he asks, turning around. He immediately shuts up when he sees Jimin's face. His eyes are red and puffy and tear tracks shine on his face. He sniffles.

"Sorry, hyung. I didn't mean to bother you," he says quietly, turning to leave. Yoongi immediately jumps up from his chair and grabs Jimin's arm.

"No, no, don't leave, I'm not busy. Come on, sit down." he insists, guiding Jimin to his bed. He isn't really sure what to do. This is more Seokjin and Namjoon's forte, but there's definitely a reason Jimin came to him instead of the other two. "What happened?"

Jimin takes that as his cue to spill his guts about the last year to him- completely. All the heartache, loneliness, crushing grief- he tells Yoongi about it all. He isn't sure what to do at the end, so he just holds out his arms and lets Jimin fall into him, clutching his shirt tightly like it's the only thing keeping him upright.

"I-I didn't want to-to bother any of you," Jimin hiccups. "You're all confused and-and lost, and it's not fair for me to- I'm sorry, I'm being a baby."

"Oh, Jiminie," he murmurs. "It's alright, you know. If you want to talk about anything, come to me, okay? I'll always have time. I'm not too worried about fitting in right now. I'll let Namjoon and Seokjin do all that work for me."

Jimin laughs, just a little, but it's there, and that's a huge victory for Yoongi. "You're just as lazy as ever, huh, Yoongi hyung?"

"Yah! Who are you calling lazy?" he asks, letting go of Jimin. "Really, though, Jiminie, come talk to me. I don't know if I can help- maybe Namjoon's better for that. But I'll listen. I won't interrupt, and who knows, maybe I'll get some blackmail material out of it."

Jimin smacks his arm. "I'm not going to give you any blackmail material about that!" he says. Yoongi laughs, and they both sit there at the end of his bed quietly. After a moment's hesitation, Jimin speaks up again. "Hyung...don't you think it would be a good idea to make a song about this?"

"What?" Yoongi asks, caught off guard. He _has_ been thinking about that a bit, but he never really got a fully planned idea.

"I mean- ARMY always says that our songs help them through hard times, and that they can relate to them. Don't you think...wouldn't it help them if we made a song about this? So many of them are confused and trying to adjust, and- well, I was going to release an album before you guys came back." Jimin says quietly. "But before that, I released a solo song called Dark Matter, about all the losses I faced. And...And I think it helped. I just...there's a chance we can help. What use is it if we don't take it?"

"Yeah...I've been thinking about that, actually," Yoongi admits. "It would probably help at least some of us if there's something we can do that will help us and people all around the world. I don't think Sejin would mind, either, especially since even people who aren't fans would probably listen to this." he says thoughtfully. Bits and pieces of ideas and inspiration come to him, getting closer and closer to a full-fledged idea. But he's missing something, something that'll make everything fit. "Yeah...yeah, I'll bring this up with the others. Thanks, Jiminie- this is an amazing idea!"

"It's nothing, hyung," Jimin says shyly, still as hesitant as ever about accepting compliments. "I-I actually thought of a name for the song, of we do make it."

"What is it?" Yoongi asks. Jimin, he knows, definitely feels strongly about this, and he deserves the honour of naming the song.

"New Dawn," Jimin tells him, and the pieces click together.

* * *

Jimin calls Tony.

Nothing.

* * *

It's been two weeks. Jimin bites his lip and calls Tony again, expecting nothing. But finally, _finally, **finally**_ -

"Hello?" a young boy's voice says. He sounds like he's been crying. The voice sounds familiar, but he can't place it. "Who-who is this?"

"Uh-it's Jimin- Park Jimin." he replies, trying his hardest to place the voice. It's familiar, so, _so_ familiar, the name is at the tip of his tongue-

"Um- I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. Uh- how did you- how did you get this number?" the boy asks, stammering a bit. It reminds Jimin of Jungkook when they first met him, when he was young and shy and had anxiety. Jimin's overcome by a huge wave of nostalgia.

"Tony gave it to me."

"R-really?!" the other person asks, sounding surprised. A name finally hits him.

"Wait- are you- are you Harley Keener? Or-or Peter Parker?" He's stammering now, he's so excited, because the past year he'd wanted so badly to meet these two, Tony's kids, he-

"How-how did you know my name?!" Peter- because this is definitely Peter, young and innocent and sweet- stammers, sounding upset and scared. "I- who are you?"

"I- oh god, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you," Jimin immediately says, realizing how shocking this is for Peter, who doesn't even know who Jimin is. "I-I'm Park Jimin-"

"Wait, you mean- _Park Jimin?!_ " he exclaims, interrupting Jimin. "Oh god- I- sorry- it's just- _Park Jimin_ \- HARLEY! COME HERE! Can I-can I turn on the video?"

Peter seems to have forgotten his earlier trepidation (wow, what a big word), sounding excited. "Yeah, sure."

A moment later, Peter Parker's face appears on the screen, and Jimin's breath catches. He looks so much like Tony, it's-

"Why'd you call me, Pete?" another voice asks, and then there's another boy. _Harley,_ he thinks, seeing dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes. He looks at both the boys again, and he feels concerned by their puffy eyes and the tear tracks on their faces. "Uh, what are you doing on T-Tony's laptop?"

He doesn't miss the way Harley falters on Tony's name. The old worry comes back with renewed force.

"Harley!" Peter beams, his smile lighting up his face. "I- he- Mr. Stark- look!" He ends up giving up on words and just gesturing wildly to the screen. Harley looks over, opening his mouth to speak.

"Wha-" he begins, before freezing. He stares at the screen, then at Peter, then the screen again. " _What the fuck?_ " he whispers.

"Um...hi?" Jimin tries. Immediately, there's an explosion of sound.

"Oh my god-"

"Lower your voice, Morgan's sleeping-"

"I WILL NOT LOWER MY VOICE, YOU FUCKING-"

"Stop swearing in front of Mr. Park Jimin sir!"

"OHMYGODIT'SPARKJIMIN- wait, MJ-"

'Oh my god, she's going to freak!"

"I-"

"Um, sorry," Jimin says, interrupting the... _interesting_ exchange between the two boys. "But, ah, how exactly do you know me?"

The two boys gape at him. "How could we _not_ know you?" Harley exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "You're- you're _Park Jimin of BTS!_ Half the people in our school are fans! And one of our friends is really into you guys- she says you talk about a lot of issues and that your message is really important. She doesn't generally show it, but she's fan, dude!"

"You mean..." Jimin scrunches up his nose, trying to remember a female friend of their Tony might have mentioned. "Uh, MJ? Michelle Jones? The tall, scary one?"

Harley snaps his fingers and points at him. "Exactly."

Peter is staring at him with a look of hero worship, and it makes him seem even more innocent to Jimin. He vows to protect these boys with his life. He can't wait for them to meet Jungkook. Which reminds him-

"Do you- do you mind if I call one of the others over?" he asks hesitantly. Their eyes widen.

"Mr. Park Jimin sir, Harley and I would _love_ to meet you _and_ another member," Peter tells him solemnly, eyes wide and huge and reminding him, again, of Jungkook. Jimin grins and calls the maknae.

"KOOKIE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" he yells in Korean, hoping neither of the boys know the language. Then Peter chokes and Harley snickers, and he remembers that Tony's laptop translates all languages.

Well, shit.

"WHY?!" Jungkook yells. "I'M PLAYING OVERWATCH!"

"TOO BAD! YOU WANNA MEET TONY STARK'S KIDS OR WHAT?"

He hears Jungkook exclaim something, followed by a crash and and a loud "oof!" that tells him that the maknae fell down. Subtly, Jimin slides the laptop around until they can see the doorway. He hides his smile when Jungkook slides into the room a moment later, wearing a tank top and Hello Kitty pajamas (he'd gotten them as a gag gift from Yoongi), clearly out of breath.

" _Where are they,_ " he breathes, eyes wide.

"Oh my god that's Jeon Jungkook," Peter breathes, and the two lock eyes. A second later, Peter grabs Harley's arm (the other boy looks just as starstruck as him), and shakes it, slowly at first, then faster and faster until he's literally vibrating. Jungkook seems just as starstruck, mimicking Peter by grabbing Jimin's arm.

"Hyung, hyung, oh my god, I- _hyung,"_ he whispers. Jimin nudges him.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Jungkook let's go of Jimin's arm, and he rubs it, wincing a bit because damn, he has a hell of a grip. Kookie shyly waves at the screen and smiles, his bunny teeth there for anyone to see.

"Hi," he says.

"Hi," Peter squeaks.

Before they can get any farther in their _very_ articulate conversation, Pepper Potts enters the room. She looks exhausted as she crosses her arms. "What are you two doing now?"

"Miss Potts!" Peter exclaims. "You never told us Mr. Stark was friends with one of the members of BTS!"

"What? I- oh my god!" Pepper hurries closer to the screen, looking at Jimin. Up close, he can see the exhaustion lining her face, the redness in her eyes, and notes the slight hoarseness of her voice. "Jimin! I'm so sorry we haven't called you yet, it slipped my mind-Oh! You must be Jungkook!"

Jungkook's cheeks flush a little, and he waves at her. "Ah, hello, Miss Potts. How are you?"

"I'm- well, I'm doing as well as I can," she answers, sweeping her hair away from her face. She smiles at them. "Call me Pepper. It's nice to meet you, Jungkook. Jimin told us a lot about you."

"Really?" he asks, voice full of awe. "He did? You did, hyung?"

Jimin scoffs. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"How long have you been trying to call?" Pepper asks. He can hear a loud, whispered conversation about him and Jungkook behind her.

"Um- well, ever since everyone came back," he admits, running his fingers through his hair. "How's Morgan?"

"Oh, Morgan's doing good. And now she has Peter and Harley to look after her, so I can get some time off."

"That's good. What about Tony?" he asks. Immediately, the mood turns from lighthearted to heavy, and he senses that his worry wasn't misplaced at all.

"Jimin..." Pepper trails off.

"He doesn't know?" Peter asks, off screen, and she shakes her head. Harley's face pop's into the frame, and he looks Jimin straight in the eyes.

"Tony- Tony was the one who brought everyone back. He took all the Infinity Stone and- he snapped." Jimin sucks in a breath, horrified, because _Tony, why?!_ Tony had spent a whole day telling him all about those stones, how dangerous they were, and-

" _What?_ " he breathes. Pepper nods. "I- oh god, is he..."

_No. Please, please no, not Tony, please-_

"This is Tony we're talking about. He's too stubborn to just...die. He somehow pulled through. We rushed him to surgery, but he's in a coma. We have no idea when he'll wake up- or if he'll wake up."

Jimin takes a second to digest the information, and then he straightens his back, determined to help Tony's family. "You said it yourself. This is _Tony_ we're talking about. I bet that right now, he's fighting tooth and nail to get back to you guys," he says, sure of his words. _After all,_ he tells himself, _th_ _is is Tony._

Pepper nods. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like Tony," she says, sounding just a bit wistful. "Well, I've got to go and make sure Rhodey eats something. It was nice to hear from you again, Jimin. And Jungkook, I hope I can meet you and the rest of your band in person soon. You should come to visit- all of you, I mean. I'm sure the boys would be excited."

"I'd- I'd really like, that, Pepper. I'll ask the others," he says.

"Bye, Miss Po- uh, Pepper," Jungkook corrects himself, waving shyly at her. She smiles at them before leaving. Peter and Harley crowd in front of the laptop. Harley's scowling a bit, and Peter just looks upset.

"Are you guys okay?" Jungkook asks, before Jimin can.

"I don't know," Peter admits quietly. His hero worship seems to have disappeared in the face of Tony's condition, and Jimin feels the urge to wrap the Tony's kids in bubble wrap and put them somewhere where they'll be safe from the world. "I feel like- Mr. Colonel Rhodes told us that he only went there for us, and I know- I know he wanted to make us feel better but now I feel like it's my fault.

"It wasn't- it wasn't worth it." Harley says, a bit bitterly.

"I-I mean," Jungkook says, a bit awkwardly but with certainty. "I don't know Mr. Stark or anything, but- uh, I think he'd think that getting his kids back would be worth it."

There's a small silence. "...what do you mean, _his_ kids?" Peter asks, in a small voice.

"A year." Jimin says quietly. "Everyone was gone for a year. And after I met Tony, whenever I visited him, he spent that year telling me all about his two kids, Harley Keener and Peter Parker. You asked how I knew your name? It's impossible not to, with all the stories I've heard about you two. He loved you- and he still does, even if he hasn't said so. He damn well would've thought bringing you back was worth it. He told me so himself."

Harley sniffs. "Thanks," he says. "I-I needed to hear that."

"Jiminie?" a voice interrupts. He turns to see Yoongi at the door, scowling and looking like he just woke up. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Is that- is that _Min Yoongi?_ " Harley breathes, and the hilarious experience of watching the two boys meet BTS members starts again.

(Yoongi and Jungkook, of course, love both of them. It's impossible not to, really. They're both ridiculously endearing, and Jimin looks up at the stars and swears to Tony that he'll protect them.)

* * *

"Hyung!" Namjoon calls. The eldest turns around and looks at him.

"Yeah?" he says, looking at his watch. "I need to go meet with someone, so hurry."

"Uh," he starts, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, Jimin called Tony Stark, except his kids answered, and then Pepper Potts- you know, the CEO of Stark Industries- she came, and she invited us over to their house, so I wanted to know if you think we should go."

Seokjin stares at him for a moment, before shaking his head. "Sometimes I forget you're apparently a genius," he mutters.

"What do you mean, apparently?!" Namjoon exclaims indignantly.

Seokjin ignores his outburst. "The CEO of SI invited us over- of bloody course we're going to go!"

Namjoon pauses. "Did you just- did you just say bloody?"

"Don't hate on how I speak," Seokjin says, before walking away with his head held high. Namjoon blinks, before shaking his head and pulling out his phone.

"Hey, Jimin?" he says, when he picks up. Things have gotten better, after three weeks. Three weeks of being back. It still feels a bit surreal to him, that they were gone for a year. "Jin hyung says that we should go, and he also says that sometimes he forgets I'm a genius."

"I forget sometimes, too," Jimin replies cheekily. Namjoon just laughs.

"Can you tell Miss Potts we're coming?"

"Yeah, sure! I can't wait to meet Peter and Harley in person!" Jimin tells him cheerfully. All of a sudden, his voice changes, and Namjoon can almost see him droop. "I hope Tony will be alright."

"I hope so too, Jiminie." he says. He wishes he could say more, but he's only met Tony Stark once before, at a charity gala. He doesn't feel right, comforting Jimin about a man he hardly knows. "I'll see you later."

"Bye, hyung." Jimin says, before hanging up. Namjoon puts his phone away, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he leaves the building. He likes wandering around alone. It gives him time to just...think. Observe.

His thoughts drift to the idea Yoongi had told him, the one about making a song, as he heads to a nearby park. _New Dawn,_ he thinks. _Not a bad name. A really good one, actually._

He stops at a bench that faces the empty playground. It's a bit eerie, to see a place usually so lively look so empty. He's not unhappy about it, though. It's the perfect place to come up with lyrics. He looks around, thinking, his mind shifting through ideas. After a while, he sighs, shaking his head.

"I'm not the right person for this," he mumbles to himself. "I need Jimin."

Namjoon checks the time and gets up. It's been an hour, and Seokjin will have his head if he misses dinner. He breaks into a run, sprinting for the dorm, hoping he'll get there in time. He ends up breaking his key when he tries to hastily unlock the door, and waits for five minutes until someone opens the door. By then, he's definitely late.

Namjoon sighs as Seokjin yells at him, Tae and Jungkook snickering as they watch. Eventually, Seokjin just gives up on talking and repeatedly whacks him with a pillow. Yoongi half-heartedly grumbles to them about keeping it down, but he can see his lips twitching up in a smile. Jimin comes in after a while, and immediately his face brightens at the sight of all them. Namjoon feels a bit indignant that all of them are having fun at his expense, but then Hoseok laughs when he sees them, and the maknae line join in to make it a pillow fight, and he finds he doesn't really mind, especially with the bright smile on Jimin's face.

(And for a moment, everything is back to how it used to be.)

* * *

Jimin takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves. The rest of the members are standing behind them. Before Jimin can knock, the door is thrown open, revealing Happy Hogan.

"Jimin," he greets tiredly. Jimin smiles nervously.

"Hi, Happy." He runs a hand through his hair. "How-how are you?"

The other man shrugs. "Alright. Now, get your asses in here. It's been unbearable with the two kids here- they're literally bouncing off the walls in anticipation." Jimin catches sight of the fond light in Happy's eyes, undermining his indifferent tone. "Right, before I forget, here. Put these on."

Happy gives all of them except for Jimin and Namjoon translators. Jimin grins and follows him inside, with the others trailing behind him.

"It's nice here," Namjoon says approvingly. "Quiet. Tranquil. I'd like living in a place like this. I'd probably get a lot of songwriting done."

"Oh, it isn't usually this quiet," Happy assures him. "But it's nice while it lasts. Come one, the others are in the living room."

In the living room, Jimin finds Pepper sitting in an armchair, reading a book. Rhodey is dozing in the seat next to her, Morgan on his lap. "Hi!"

"Jimin!" Pepper greets him, looking up from her book and smiling. There are dark circles under her eyes, and her hair is much more messy than usual, he notes worriedly. It's unlike her to not be put-together, but he doubts that's at the top of her priorities right now. Rhodey simply lifts a hand in a wave before going back to sleep. Morgan gurgles happily, and he's pretty sure Taehyung's heart melts behind him. "It's good to see you in person. And hello to all of you! Jimin's told me so much about you all."

"Hopefully good things," Namjoon says with a smile, shaking her outstretched hand. "It's great to meet you, Miss Potts. Jimin's also told us a lot about you and your family."

Pepper flashes him a smile. "Yeah, he talks a lot about people he cares about, I've noticed. He'd never shut up about you guys. It was really sweet, honestly."

"Ridiculously sad, too," Rhodey mumbles blearily, apparently giving up on sleep. "Got all puppy-eyed and sad when talking about you guys. One of the most heartbreaking things I've ever seen."

There's a bit of an awkward silence. It's eventually broken by two familiar voices arguing. "Harley, I don't care what you think, there are _not_ mutants living in the sewers of Manhattan!"

"Yeah, well-" Harley cut himself off as he and Peter enter the room and see them. There's a second of silence, broken by Hoseok's awkward cough. Then Peter squeaks out a timid, "Hi."

"Hi!" Jimin says, beaming. "I'm glad I'm finally getting to meet you two in person!"

He moves forward to shake their hands. Peter does so quickly, avoiding his gaze and blushing. Harley slowly shakes his hand, staring at him in disbelief. "This might be one of the greatest days of my life."

After that, there are introductions and and more handshakes. Jungkook and Peter immediately start talking, both shy and a bit awkward at first but getting more and more open. Harley ends up talking to Yoongi, and they seem to be trying to outwit each other in a battle of sarcastic comebacks, which eventually just turns into a debate about some seriously weird things.

("Does everyone see the same colors? How would we know if we did? Like, what if my green is your red? How would you _know_ , man?"

"Oh my god, will you two _shut up?_ ")

Jimin ends up next to Pepper. "This is going well, isn't it?" he asks her, smiling. She nods.

"Thank you guys so much for coming over," she says, putting a hand on his shoulder. "They haven't talked or laughed this much since- well, you know."

"It's no problem at all! If anything, I'm the one that should be thanking you," Jimin says. "It must be really hard for you guys right now, and we're just-"

"Making things a bit easier," Pepper interrupts, smiling at him warmly.

Jimin clears his throat. "Um, where are you guys keeping Tony?"

"He's in Wakanda," Rhodey answers for her. "We actually only came back a day before you called." 

Before he can say anything else, FRIDAY speaks, making all the members except him jump. He remembers being scared senseless the first time and grins.

"King Kitty-Cat is calling," she says. 

"King Kitty-Cat?" Jungkook echoes, his nose scrunching up in confusion. Pepper sighs and shakes her head with a small smile.

"King T'Challa of Wakanda," she tells him. "Answer the call, FRIDAY."

A screen appears in front of them, with an imposing man on it. He looks tired, but there's a relieved look in his eyes. "Mrs. Stark," he greets politely, then notices Jimin. "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I calling at an inconvenient time?"

"No, no, it's fine, T'Challa," Pepper assures him. "We just have some visitors over. This is our friend, Park Jimin."

"Hello, how are you?" Jimin says, feeling nervous but making sure it doesn't show. The king smiles at him warmly.

"I am good, thank you for asking. Mrs. Stark, I have some new information about your husband."

"Tony?" Harley perks up and rushes over to them, Peter on his tail. "What happened?"

There's a slight pause, and then- "Tony is awake."

* * *

Understandably, there was an outburst after T'Challa's announcement. Seokjin herds everyone except Jimin out, giving him a smile as he left. It got rid of some of his nerves as he asks, "Is he...is he okay?"

"Okay is a relative term," another voice says. A girl appears beside T'Challa. "I'm Shuri, princess of Wakanda. I am also one of the people who saved Tony Stark's life."

The words take a second for him to process, and then he stares at Shuri, sure he's going to cry. " _Thank you._ " Embarrassingly, his voice cracks, but she doesn't seem to mind. In fact, her face softens as she looks at him.

"I couldn't just let him die, after everything that man has done. Besides, he is one of the only people I could talk to about science who would understand me," Shuri says with a grin. "To answer your question, he is in no pain. He was awake long enough to find out that he will need a prosthetic arm, and that yes, he _did_ save the universe, before he passed out again. Honestly, I am surprised he stayed awake so long."

"That's our Tony," Rhodey says, laughing. They all pretend not to notice the tears in his eyes. "Always beating the odds."

"Can we see him?" Peter asks, quiet and hopeful. He's squeezing the edge of the couch so hard his knuckles are white.

"Yes."

It's whirlwind of activity after that. A flight is arranged for the next day, Tony's condition is discussed, and a bunch of other stuff that Jimin should probably pay attention to but- Tony's _okay._

And Pepper is smiling, Rhodey has a glint in his eyes that's been missing, and Harley and Peter finally look their age, joy highlighted in their faces.

"He's okay," he whispers, then says it louder. "Tony's _okay._ "

"He is," Peter agrees, beaming. "My dad is okay."

* * *

Jimin is surprised when Pepper asks him if he wants to come see Tony.

"What? But- I can't," he protests. "You're his _family._ "

"And you're his friend," she counters. "He cares about you, so much. He'd love to see you there, Jimin."

After a bit of hesitation, he agrees.

And the members don't argue.

"Can you get his autograph for me, hyung?" Jungkook asks, eyes wide and earnest as if he hadn't just been annoying Jimin. Kookie is _so_ lucky Jimin has a soft spot for him.

"Fine," Jimin sighs. "You know what, I'll even get you a picture."

Cue a lot of adorable squealing and fanboying from Jungkook.

Yoongi ruffles his hair. "Don't get into any trouble. And tell that punk Harley that I like him, and that I want to meet him again."

"Will do," he says, grinning. _This feels like a dream,_ he thinks. A dream he's been wishing would come true for more than a year that finally has.

After maybe two hours, he's in Wakanda. Any other time, Jimin would've stopped to appreciate the beauty of the place, but he can't bring himself to care about the view right now. Peter is impatiently bouncing up and down on his toes beside him, while Harley mutters to himself beside him as they wait for T'Challa and Shuri. Pepper, Rhodey and Happy are talking together in hushed voices, occasionally glancing over at them.

"Where are they?" Harley finally asks. 

"Right here," a voice answers. Jimin spins around and comes face-to-face with Princess Shuri. She smiles at him warmly.

"Sorry for the wait," she says, gesturing for them to follow her. "I had some... _business_ to attend to. Follow me."

They all hurry behind her, and she leads them through the palace's hallways. A group of women with weapons follow them- bodyguards, Shuri told them. He doesn't really care, to be honest.

Finally, the princess opens a pair of doors and says, "Mr. Stark, your visitors are here!"

Pepper, Rhodey and Happy are the first to go inside, Morgan secure in Pepper's arms. Peter and Harley are both filled with nervous anticipation, and Happy has retreated into a corner.

"He's behind that door. He's alive, he's okay, and he's behind that door," Harley keeps murmuring to himself, like he can't believe it. Jimin feels the same way.

"Why did I come?" Peter says. "I'm not- I'm not his family, I shouldn't be here, god, this was a bad idea-"

"Peter," Jimin interrupts, placing a hand on the teen's shoulder. "You're his kid. You belong here just as much as everyone else. Same goes for you, Harley."

"But-" Peter starts.

"I listened to him talk about you two for an hour without stopping, telling me how proud he was of his kids and how much he missed you," Jimin says. "If anything, I'm the one that shouldn't be here."

Before they can say anything, Pepper opens the door and beckons them inside. "He wants to see you," she whispers. Her eyes are red, Jimin notices.

Peter and Harley both rush inside as the others leave the room. He can hear a sob, and he tunes out the rest, not wanting to intrude. "How..."

"He's good," Happy says. "Like, good enough to sass us all a million times."

Jimin laughs, slightly teary. "He never changes, huh?"

"Never," Rhodey agrees, smiling. He claps a hand on Jimin's shoulder. "He's glad you're here, by the way. He said he wants to see you after."

"Okay," he agrees, slightly nervous. He doesn't think he's really believed it until now.

After what feels like forever, Jimin gets to go inside.

Tony is propped up on a bed. He has a prosthetic arm, red and gold like his suit. Morgan is in his lap, sleeping peacefully. Peter is curled up against his side, and Harley is sitting at his feet, eyes wet. They all look up when he comes in.

"We'll just..." Peter reluctantly gets up and pulls Harley out of the room. There's a small silence.

"Hi," Jimin says, taking a seat beside Tony. "Nice arm."

"Thanks," Tony says, grinning. "Nice to see you, Jimin. You look good. Are they..."

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, they are."

Tony lets out a sigh of relief, closing his eyes and relaxing into his pillow. "Good," he murmurs. "Good. Tell me about them."

So Jimin does. He tells him about all of the members, and how they met Harley and Peter, and that Jungkook wants an autograph (which Tony gladly gives, along with a signed photo), and how happy he is.

"Thank you, Tony," Jimin says, wiping his eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, _so_ much. You brought them back. You brought them all back. You saved us."

Tony smiles. He looks happier than Jimin has ever seen him. "I'd do it over again in a heartbeat."

"I know. You know, Harley and Peter are amazing," he tells him, shifting a little. "I love them. Yoongi especially likes Harley, and Peter and Jungkook really hit it off."

The older man laughs. "I'm glad. They deserve it."

"They do," Jimin agrees. Neither of them mention the tears streaking down their faces.

(Later, everyone comes in, and there are more tears, more happiness. Later, Jimin gives Jungkook the photo and autograph. Later, Tony meets Jimin's family for the first time.

Later, they all smile.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating for so long! Thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reading this. I purple you 💜. Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://imalivebecauseirondad.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make me happy!


End file.
